Unexpected
by MyBFGHisShortstack
Summary: Nothing is as it should be and with Rose Hathaway missing things will only get worse. WIll anyone be able to find her and bring her back? If she is found will it be too late or can a certain Russian help her get back to who she was? The girls never left the academy because Rose goes missing and Ivan was never killed so Dimitri is still his guardian. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

~Two years earlier~

(Unknown POV)

"Do you think this will work? What you are wanting to do is nearly impossible, you know this. And why would you want to go to all of this trouble when you can just kill her and be done with it all?"

It was times like this that I questioned why I put up with this sorry excuse but for now he was necessary to my plans. I would not fail and if it meant having to work with him for a few more months than so be it. But one thing I cannot stand is to have my genius plans questions by those who are beneath me. So as usual I kept up my unaffected air that I knew annoyed everyone and I explained things again to him in the same way one does a small child.

"The reason I am not simply going to kill the girl is so that I can use her to manipulate the target. You know the end goal, the only way to get the target to do exactly what I want is to make sure she knows that I will harm or kill the girl the moment she disobeys me. While I agree that keeping the girl alive and out of the way will be challenging at first it is all worth it. Just imagine the power we will have at our fingertips without the girl getting in the way to protect our target. I will be able to take back what is rightfully mine and you will be right there with me when we take over the Moroi world. The only person who can possibly stop all of this will soon be out of the picture and I will not let you screw everything up so you can either do your part or you will be dealt with."

At the end of my explanation I could not keep the smile off of my face and it caused my 'partner' to shudder involuntarily. I do love when I can strike fear in others. With a sharp nod the man took his leave and I turned to my silent observer. He stood there with the trademark guardian mask in place but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was looking forward to what we were about to do. So with a tilt of my head towards the door we exited the room to set things in motion.

~Present day~

(RPOV)

"Rose, do you know where I left my car keys? I'm going to be late if I don't find them right this second and teleport to my car" yelled Brenda from the other side of the house. I could not help the chuckle that escaped me as I thought of my ridiculous sister that would lose her head if it wasn't attached to her.

Glancing around I see her pink fuzzy thing she keeps on her keychain sticking out of the couch and I have to wonder for the hundredth time how hard it was to hang them up on the neon green KEYS hook thing she placed next to the door. With a roll of my eyes I grab the keys and call out that I found them. Next thing I know I see a blur of fuchsia coming right at me and I barely have time to brace myself before I am hit by Brenda and she is repeating thank you before she is out the door.

Why couldn't I have a normal sister? We are nothing alike but I love her more than anything and I would give my life for her if it came to it. Which was really weird if you thought about it. I mean we were just a pair of ordinary sisters who lost their parents at a young age and managed to get adopted together instead of separated. Aside from that our lives are pretty normal so it's not like I have to worry about a constant threat to her or anything crazy like that. We aren't in a scary movie where monsters were real but I have this feeling deep down that maybe, just maybe there is something out there to be feared. Those feeling constantly put me on edge and made me feel crazy but I, for the most part, just brush it off. On the rare occasion that Brenda notices my unease I just jokingly explain that I just don't want anything to happen to her that would take away the only family I have left.

With a sigh I shake off that train of thought and go to take my daily pill, ugh I hate that I have to take this damn thing. It made me feel pathetic for being crazy and needing to take meds. But I guess this is better that having to be locked away.

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and once again see her, a teen with long platinum blond hair and jade green eyes. She is unbelievably beautiful but I wish I wouldn't have 'created her' and that I could just be like everyone else. My doctor tells me that with the trauma I went through as a child that it wasn't surprising that I ended up creating an imaginary friend in my fear of being alone. The problem came when I continued to see her and insist that she was real, that I could feel what she was feeling and know what she was thinking. Groaning I open my eyes and I utter two words like I do every day before I take the pill, "Bye Lissa", then I quickly down it and a bottle of water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The VA characters are owned by the amazing Richelle Mead, I just came up with this story**

Glancing at the time on the stove I see that it is six o'clock, Brenda should be home anytime now so I should start getting dinner ready. To this day I do not understand how she did it but Brenda had, by some miracle, managed to teach me to cook. Now when I say cook I mean that it's edible and won't give you food poisoning but if there aren't detailed instructions I could follow then it wasn't happening.

After seeing what we had in the refrigerator I decided that I was going to make a casserole that I knew was Brenda's favorite. Setting the ingredients on the counter I am just about to start when my phone starts playing Hey Soul Sister from the living room. Smiling I make my way over there and answer it just before it can stop ringing knowing it will annoy the caller.

On the other end I hear an exasperated sigh and I barely contain my laughter knowing that it will only result in me getting yelled at. Knowing the drill I have to start talking now or I will never get off the phone I start bribing Brenda with her favorite meal as means of apology. To my surprise I am cut off by an anxious Brenda and I am instantly concerned and on edge at the thought that something is wrong.

Before I can start to panic Brenda, as if knowing what I was thinking, tells me "Relax Rose I am fine but I am stuck in the office and I don't know what time I will be getting out. I was going to tell you this morning but as usual I was running late but I am having some friends over tonight. They are supposed to be there around eight pm but I will more than likely still be in the office so can you entertain them pretty please? I know that tonight is your night to cook so can you try and make something that will feed us plus two guys that will possibly have an appetite as big as yours?" she laughs and I don't bother to hold back my scowl. I know I eat a lot but she doesn't have to make fun of me for it. I work out all the time so it's not like I can survive eating the tiny portions she does. I personally have no qualms about having some meat on my bones and I think I look pretty damn good with my toned and curvy body.

Rolling my eyes I tune back into the rant Brenda seems to be having about being a proper host tonight and to not overdo anything to make her friends uncomfortable. Sighing realize that if I do not start on the food right now that it will not be ready at a decent time so I put the phone on speaker and head to the kitchen.

With the casserole ready to go into the oven I grab my phone and start trying to wrap up this lengthy phone call. When I finally got off the phone I start making one of the only deserts I can successfully make, a dump cake. I love how easy it is to make and hope these mystery friends like it as much as I do. I mean it doesn't come close to beating chocolate donuts or chocolate in general but this is still up there.

Knowing it will be a little while before these guys get here I decide to start cleaning up every room they could possibly enter. I know that if I don't do this that Brenda will try to kill me in my sleep tonight. Grabbing my headphones I blast them so that I hear nothing and continue to clean our entire house, waiting for my phone to vibrate so that I can get the casserole out and put in the cake.

(DPOV)

"Oh for the love of all that is good in this world" I mumble under my breath when I notice the noise that is starting to come out from under the hood. Glancing into the back seat I make eye contact with Ivan, knowing that I don't have any other choice but to pull over and see what was wrong with the car. Suppressing a groan I put on my hazard lights and stopped under a light pole and turned off the engine. Going over the usual lecture about staying in the car and keeping the doors locked I take my stake out and begin to look under the hood.

When I get done I know there is noting that can be done for the car tonight and I know that I am going to have to find a place for us to stay for the night and fast. The last thing we needed tonight was to have a run in with a Strigoi. Walking to the back door of the car I knock on the window to let Ivan know that he needed to get out. I didn't like what we were about to do but I also wasn't going to leave him here like a sitting duck while I left to look for somewhere to stay.

So staying on high alert we began walking briskly down the street in the hopes that we will find somewhere to stay until the sun comes up. We had been walking for about fifteen minutes when we saw a row of houses, indicating that we had found the residential area of this town. I was just coming up with a plan that would hopefully allow us to crash on a couch of one of these homes when I felt it.

That uneasy feeling I get when there is danger close by, namely Strigoi, was going off and I had just enough time to spin around and yank Ivan behind me when a Strigoi came running at us. Taking him out was easier that I was expecting but upon closer inspection I could see that he had only recently be awaken. Doing a quick survey of the area showed that there were still two Strigoi left and that they were trying to sneak up behind us. I wasn't having any of this so I quickly grabbed Ivan and pulled him back just as the first Strigoi was reaching for him.

This seemed to have made her angry because she hissed at me and lunged. Now where the first Strigoi had been a human this one was a former dhampir and a trained one at that. She was fast and strong but I was still able to bring her down and focus my attention on the last Strigoi who had be throwing in hits here and there in the hopes that teaming up on me would allow them to kill me faster and get to my Moroi. The last female Strigoi had also been a human and was older that the first two had been but her previous state gave me a slight advantage over her. Where she probably relied on her speed and strength to finish off her opponents, I had years of training to help me and after several exhausting minutes I saw an opening and I staked her.

After making sure that we were not in any immediate danger I pulled my phone out and got to work calling in the kills to an alchemist. It was only when the bodies were taken care of and a discussion on when and where I should get my _molnija_ that Ivan and I took off and once again began looking for a place to crash. Not wanting to stay too close to a place where Strigoi were lurking we carefully made our way across town.

By this point Ivan, being the royal Moroi that he was, began to complain and was adamantly refusing to go any further. Become resigned to the fact that I would just have to work with him I decided to take a look around the area we were in. The houses were of a comfortable size and wouldn't prove too much of a problem to guard if we did indeed stay in one of them. Knowing that we needed to find somewhere to stay _now_ I walked up to the first home that looked inviting enough. It was painted a light grey with a red door and the outside light was on. Sparing a glance at my watch I saw that it was about to be seven-fifty pm (that fight, clean up, and walking had taken longer than I had thought) so I quickly run through a story that we could use as a cover as to why we needed to spend the night.

Rehearing the story several time until Ivan could get it right I knocked on the door and hoped that my clothing did not look too ruined. When the door was open we were both given quite the surprise when it was a dhampir that opened the door instead of a human. Well this changes things quite bit and we might not even have to give her our cover story after all.

These thoughts are instantly forgotten when she starts ushering us inside as if she had been expecting us and was talking animatedly about us being a few minutes early and explaining that Brenda was stuck at work but that she would keep us company until her arrival. I was extremely uncomfortable with the woman and by the looks of it Ivan was feeling unsure of things as well. As his guardian I needed to keep him safe and if that was accomplished by staying in the home of another dhampir that, while odd, was very friendly and trying to make us comfortable then we would be staying the night here.

It crossed my mind for a second that this woman could very well be like my grandmother with her ability to 'see' what was going to happen but I dismissed it. Logically speaking this woman, Rose as she introduced herself by, was expecting company this evening. By the looks of it she had no idea who she was waiting for but this Brenda person had told Rose to wait for them and now she was welcoming us into her home. This does not sit well with me as a guardian who knows better than to trust a complete stranger. Rose is living out in the human world for some unknown reason and by the looks of it she is young and more than likely unpromised giving where we are. But still, even the schooling we are given at a young age should teach you against doing this sort of thing.

A once over of Rose suggests that she is unarmed but her physique suggests that she works out, though probably not to the full extent that I or any other guardian would. Shaking my head I try to dismiss the thoughts that are starting to plague me and tune into the conversation that is going on around me. To my embarrassment I notice that Rose is staring at me with a look of concern that causes me to look at Ivan out of the corner of my eye.

I was so focused on figuring out what made Rose so different and what had me so uneasy that I was not paying attention to my surrounding. So much for being a decent guardian, I thought bitterly. Ivan's life is in my hands and I allowed myself to get distracted. Well, I will not let that happen again as long as we are in the presence of Rose.

Cocking my head to the side I meet Rose's gaze and she asks me, not for the first time I'm sure, "Are you okay? Your clothes look a little worse for wear. Not that I am judging or anything. It's just that you look like that and then you had a faraway look in your eye. Gah, I'm rambling, I'm sorry. Brenda told me to be a good host and not to bother or make her friends uncomfortable and here I am doing exactly that." At this point in time Rose looks rather flustered and quite honestly she looks pretty cute. Wait what? Why on earth would I be thinking that about a suspicious dhampir?

Deciding that I would change the subject before my mind could become completely derailed I asked a question that I have been meaning to ask. "No, you are quite alright. But if you don't mind me asking Rose, and I don't mean to pry or anything but would you mind telling me how long you have lived here?" I made sure to put an emphasis on the word here to indicate that I was talking about in the human world and not our world. Though I suppose the same could be asked of a royal Moroi traveling with his guardian. Except that one is completely Ivan's fault and I am still not exactly over what he did that landed us in this situation.

This question earned me a panicked look from Ivan, I could practically hear him asking me what I was doing. But I remained calm and as relaxed as I could be in the hopes that it would reassure him. It seemed to have worked so I focused again on Rose to hear her answer. She seemed to have been thrown off by my question and unsure of how to answer it. So taking a chance that I hoped wouldn't blow up in my face I continue. "Brenda talks about a lot of things but she never was clear about how long you guys have lived here." It seemed that my leap of faith worked because Rose laughed and shaking her head answers my question.

"That doesn't surprise me at all, I love Brenda, don't get me wrong, but sometimes she isn't the best at remembering things." There is a smile on her face and a faraway look in her eyes that suggests that she is remembering all the times this has happened. By the look on her face it is safe to say that it happens often. Snapping out of her moment of reverie Rose continues on with what she had been saying. "We have moved so much in the past two years alone that I sometimes forget where all we have been and how long we've been there. It also doesn't help that I was homeschooled and the only time I ever went out was when I snuck out to go workout." As if just realizing what she had said, a beseeching look appears on her face and Rose is giving us puppy dog eyes that make her look adorable.

Forcing myself to stop that train of thought before it can go too far, I tune in to hear Rose's plea. "Don't tell Brenda about that, she doesn't like for me to go out, especially without her, after what happened to our parents. I'd hate to upset her and it's already so hard to sneak out for a quick run or anything else that if she found out she'd never leave me alone again." With that she smiled and there was a look of mischief in her eyes as she went to get us something to drink. Hmm, that did not really answer my question or put my mind at ease. If anything her answer left me with more questions. But one thing was for sure to me now, they were hiding. Or at lease Rose was if she wasn't allowed out of the house and they are always moving.

I'm now second guessing the decisions I've made that lead us to sitting in this living room. Not feeling comfortable with this situation until I know why they are on the run I head into the kitchen to lend a hand. Once I am standing in the doorway to the kitchen I have to put on my guardian mask to keep from laughing. No wonder it was taking her so long to get back.

Roes was stretched out trying to reach these nice looking glasses that were pushed back on the highest shelf in their kitchen cabinet. By the look of things Rose was getting angry that she could not reach the glasses by either stretching or jumping. The next thing I knew she had pulled herself up onto her knees on the counter top and was grabbing the glasses. I knew that I shouldn't have done it but I just had to know how she would react. So I called out for her to be careful in a voice that was louder than necessary as she was attempting to hold onto four glasses and get down.

I feel like an asshole for doing it but the look on her face when I spoke was adorable. Her eyes grew large and her mouth turned into a little o in her surprise and in that moment all I wanted to do was kiss her. This thought was soon pushed aside as she began to fall off of the counter and I was stepping forward to catch her. It was the right thing to do seeing as I was the one to startle her and cause her to lose her balance. I was only being the gentleman my mama raised me to be, I wasn't getting lost in her eyes and enjoying the feeling of her being in my arms or anything. At least that was what I was trying to tell myself as I continued to hold her.

Realizing that I had been holding her for far longer than was appropriate I gently set her down on her feet and I instantly missed the feel of her body being cradled against mine. Snapping out of her shock Rose shoots me a rather fierce glare that I wasn't expecting from her. With the look she was giving me now I could see just how deadly this mysterious dhampir can be. It fills me with apprehension as I start to think about how much I don't know about her or what she's capable of. Remembering that they are on the run and she is in hiding only adds to my unease but as I continue to look her in the eye I see something else.

Rose may be dangerous in some ways but there is a gentleness that I can see she keeps hidden away from the world. I know that I can trust her around Ivan, whatever reason for them staying in the human world has nothing to do with Rose doing something wrong. There has to be another reason and these thoughts begin to put my hectic mind at ease for the first time since we arrived.

 **Author's note: Sorry I took such a long time to get this chapter up but my college classes were drowning me. I hope this chapter is alright to everyone. I made it a little longer to make up for the long absence. I will try to update more often but I make no promises that I can do so. Anyways, have a wonderful day and awesome weekend everyone!**


End file.
